greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Indigo Tribe Central Power Battery
History Origin The Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery was a device located on the planet Nok that was designed to serve as a repository to the Indigo Light of Compassion within the Emotional Spectrum. Its source came during the old history of Nok when it was being enslaved by aggressive explorers. These beings took the natives as slaves and shipped them off world. However, a group of natives found a wellspring to the power of compassion within a cavern that came from an unknown source from deep within the planet. The inhabitants coated their weapons with the Indigo Light that when it struck their attackers left them feeling remorse and regret over their actions. At the time, the Green Lantern Abin Sur arrived on the world and managed to defeat the alien invaders whereupon he met with Natromo. The two decided to forge the Indigo Lantern Power Ring in order to create the Indigo Tribe consisting of criminals that wore the Power Rings that made them into compassionate beings. This was with the intention of battling the Blackest Night as well as an evil madness that the Guardians of the Universe would bring in its aftermath. The Central Power Battery was located within the caverns deep in the Forbidden Jungles of Nok where it was tended by Natromo. Secrets of The Indigo Tribe After the War of The Green Lanterns, the prophecised moment of Abin Sur came to pass where they suspected that the Oans intended to bring about the end of the Corps. Thus, they decided to abduct Sinestro who had been recently inducted into the Green Lantern Corps in order to transform him into one of their number. Their plan was to await the arrival of Abin Sur to lead them in a war against the Guardians and infect them with the light of compassion to end their evil. Hal Jordan was informed of these ancient plans by Natromo who was saddened over the death of Abin Sur. He decided that without the Ungaran that their plan to defeat the Guardians was a failed one and he began to deactivate the Central Power Battery. This was when the Indigo Tribe had arrived to capture Hal Jordan. The actions of Natromo, however, led to all the Indigo Tribe's Power Ring's going offline that returned their wearers to their original persona's. These various criminals attempted to kill the Green Lanterns who fled into the jungle. Whilst there, Jordan attempted to find Natromo to convince him to restore the Indigo Central Power Battery. Initially, Sinestro wanted to use fear to force Natromo to do the act but Jordan persuaded him otherwise. Natromo was convinced to restore the Tribe was a futile act as Abin Sur was needed to fight the Oans. Despite this, Hal Jordan convinced him otherwise and Natromo attempted to reform the Central Power Battery. This failed and he was unable to accomplish it without the spark of compassion which took a long time to remove from the waters of Nok. At this point, Iroque came who was repentant over her past actions that brought pain in Abin Sur's life. She wanted to return to being Indigo-1 and shed a tear which Natromo stated was the spark of compassion. This allowed him to restore the Central Power Battery and bringing all the Tribes Power Rings online that went back to their wielders. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/indigo-tribe-power-battery/18-57158/ Category:Central Power Battery Category:Items Category:Indigo Lantern Corps